1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an external insulating wall provided with a reinforced polystyrene laminate anchored by a mechanical fixing device, the external insulating wall is especially suitable for external thermal insulation energy saving engineering on conventional building walls.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional external insulating wall provided with polystyrene laminate is a composite wall formed by a basic layer wall and a polystyrene laminate. In such structure, adhesive is required to take on all the loads on the external insulating system, and then the loads are transmitted to the basic layer wall through a leveling binder layer. But there will be a potential danger about quality, safety and stability in the external insulating wall due to the incompletely gluing caused by unflatness of the basic layer wall or the insulating laminate. Additionally, when modifying external thermal insulation and processing energy saving engineering on conventional building walls, various degrees of disadvantages that the partial structure of the original basic layer wall is porous, hollowed and cracked as well as the disadvantages of surface pollutant and isolation layer will directly influence the stability and using safety of the new-glued external insulating layer. Thus, methods for fixing the polystyrene laminate need an improvement.